User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 23: Mr Freeze vs Ice King
I know, I know, there's still a battle of mine in top blogs. I have a lot of lost time to make up for. Plus these title cards were oddly difficult to make, so I think I've earned an exception. Lol the wiki's practically dead, any uploads at this point are doing it a favor :P The hint was mainly to mess with Jack, but as a result, he already knows what the next battle is Beat Battle VS GO! Battle starts at 0:17 'Victor Fries:' When it comes to science, no one is more dedicated than I The research I advance is to improve the quality of all our lives I do so for my beloved wife. Always so young, so beautiful Until I find a remedy to her ailment, I shall always remain dutiful Then come along people like you who conduct useless research at best Wasting all of your time just to keep working on your pecs You’re a pestilent pest, endangering the world with your quests It’s sad to digest that your rise to fame is stealing an ancient text 'Simon Petrikov:' Not so! I did not venture out to steal the Enchiridion This jeweled crown is my prized possession, that I won’t be ridding of I’m a knowledge seeker, quite the same as you with your cryogenics The only difference is, I can attribute my findings with my successes How many patients have you cured? It’ll be eons before you answer In an ironic twist of fate, it turns out that you were the cancer! If you truly believe in your methods, then I challenge you to prove it And with no other patients left to study, there is only one way to do it 'Victor Fries:' Using myself as a subject. That is hardly a sacrifice I’ve been prepared for this since I designed my own freezing device You lose Simon. In my schematics you won’t find a single flaw For you see… wait a minute, that’s odd… suit malfunctions 'Simon Petrikov (thoughts):' Skin turning blue, body temperature down to 30 degrees celsius My nose is getting long and pointy. Not feeling the healthiest What’s happening? I’ve never had this much facial hair before I should reverse this, but something is telling me… more! 'Mr. Freeze:' They say that fortune is always one to favor the bold Now it’s time for you to learn that Revenge is a dish best served cold There isn’t an anti freeze strong enough to melt my frozen heart But I have a ray gun strong enough to tear Ricardio apart (Ooh!) So the sociopathic king declares himself the regent Well I do admit you are indeed a king: a king of rejects And while I do miss Nora dearly, I know that a warm hand awaits mine You repel every soul, and will be alone for the rest of time 'Ice King:' I don’t know what you’re talking about! Everybody loves me! I’m so cool that Finn and Jake keep trying to push and shove me No rejection here! I’m a very chill smooth talker to all the ladies Heck, if I had any more groupies, you call me crazy maybe? (Wenk!) I’m not lazy! I feel sorry for you pal. All alone in that creepy little suit And you’re a dark, bald, ugly guy, with no personality to boot! Then you try to kill the guy that helped you out? Jeez you’re so petty! If I act as crazy as you, then I can understand how I lost my princess Betty 'Mr. Freeze:' You too had a beloved? To that, my soul cannot grow any colder It seems the world dealt us both a rather cold shoulder I misunderstood you Ice King. Or rather, Simon Petrikov Why don’t you and I call it even and let bygones be bygones? 'Ice King:' Simon? Who’s that? Oh right, my past identity, I always forget Ever since the early days I’ve had no idea where my memory went Maybe if Gunter would write stuff down, I would know what’s happening! (Wenk?) But yeah, we’re cool. I could always use another friend to laugh with me Who Won? ---- Hints Category:Blog posts